


Surprise

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival has a surprise for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Advent Calendar.
> 
> Rockn betaed this. Thanks!

Percy adjusted the thong once more. Damn, that thing was uncomfortable. But when they’d seen this outfit online, Merlin had gotten that glassy-eyed look and almost drooled on himself. So Percy had ordered it and tried to be the sexiest Santa that Merlin had ever seen. And with a bit of luck, Merlin would rip the tiny piece of cloth that didn’t even qualify as undies off of him instantly and the string wouldn’t cut into…bodyparts. 

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, Percy flexed some muscles. Oh yes! Merlin sure would love that. He decided against tying the belt of the red satin Santa robe and shoved the Santa hat with the white plush back on his head just as he heard Merlin’s key in the front door. 

He leaned nonchalantly in the door frame; one arm above his head, so the robe would fall open in what he hoped was a seductive way and put a smile on his face that he thought was half innocent and half of a leer, if something like that even existed. 

The door opened and in came Merlin, wrapped in his winter clothes and carrying a packed suitcase. His eyes went wide…that was just the reaction Percy had hoped for. But something was off. Why was Merlin carrying a suitcase? The answer to that question followed her son into the room and took her gloves off before she saw him.

Percy quickly tried to cover himself up and felt his cheeks heating up. 

Merlin just stared at him open-mouthed and was no help at all. 

“You must be Percy,” Hunith came over and extended a hand, barely able to hide her grin. “Nice meeting you.”

Ripping the Santa hat off his head, Percy stammered out a “Likewise.” And had half the brain to add a “How was the trip?”

“Oh, as expected at this time of year.” She turned to Merlin who still stood rooted to the spot. “I have a box of Welsh Cookies in my bag. Would you mind showing me the kitchen so I can make some tea to go with them?”

Percy took the opportunity to flee the room. He got out of the rest of the Santa outfit as quickly as possible and back into jeans and a sweater, but he needed a good five minutes to calm down. That very first meeting with Merlin’s mother had gone well. NOT. And wasn’t she supposed to arrive tomorrow? 

When he couldn’t avoid the inevitable any longer, he took a deep breath and went over to the living room where Merlin and his mam sat. 

“Mrs. Emrys, I’m…about before…I…” Yeah right, after that disastrous first impression, he now left a just as poor second one. Merlin’s mother would hate him for sure.

Hunith smiled and patted the space next to her on the couch. “Don’t worry about that, Percy. I’m happy to see that my boy finally found someone who can surprise him.” Her smile turned into a small grin that made both men blush. 

Later, when Hunith had retreated to the guest room, Merlin glared at Percy. “How could you!”

“She was supposed to arrive tomorrow! And I thought you might like it!” Percy pouted. All his hard work for nothing and now Merlin was even cross with him. 

Merlin gave him a long look. “I sent you a text that she’d be a day early.”

Oh. Of course, Percy once again had forgotten to charge the battery of his mobile. “Sorry, I…”

“But I know just the thing you can make it up to me with.” A slow grin spread across Merlin’s face as he wrapped his arms around Percy and looked up at him. 

“And what would that be?” Percy brushed some hair off Merlin’s temple and smiled, knowing that not all hope was lost. 

“You know…,” Merlin pretended to think real hard, “I think I should go to bed now…and wait for Santa…”


End file.
